Sent from the Gods
by Lilla Taura
Summary: A mysteriously smart, yet generally shy, girl enters Light and L's lives rather forcefully, considering the obvious hatred of Americans coming from the people around them. For someone so shy, she's decently sharp and L wants her on the Kira case immediately. Is she really an American working undercover on the Kira case, or is she something else? Only time will tell.


_Well...this should be an entertaining story to work on and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Please follow, favorite, and comment/review if you enjoy it! Feel free to comment or message me with ideas for the story! :D_

* * *

"People are avoiding me like the plague," the brunette chuckled to herself as she glanced around her. She had settled on a bench on her new school's campus and was happily taking in the buildings and serene setting as she received glances and scoffs from the people who passed her by. "Well, its certainly not the purple in my hair, she has green in hers, so what is it?" She looked around and shook her head, laughing a little more as the girl with the blonde and green hair rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Americans," the blonde hissed to her friend and they both shook their heads and headed towards the growing crowd beside the tennis court. "Did you hear what's going on right now? Light and Hideki are playing tennis and they're both amazing!"

The brunette on the bench looked up from her notebook, which had a neon pink cover tightly sealing the front and back covers away from the world, and raised a brow. "Light and Hideki," she muttered. "Hmm, ah, aren't those the two boys that got perfect scores on the entrance exams? Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga? How interesting…" She put the notebook away into her over-the-shoulder bag and stood from her seat, following another group of girls headed towards the courts.

"Is this a joke? They're super smart _and_ star athletes?" some guy grumbled as he watched the two boys through the fence. The brunette ended up beside him and giggled while he continued to growl in jealousy to his friends. "What are _you_ laughing at, American?"

That earned him another giggle, "So _that's_ why you guys all keep giving me that same, disgusted look. Man, word travels fast around here, eh?" With a content sigh, the brunette turned her eyes to the boys battling it out on the tennis court. The intensity of the match was building, but the determination in both boys' eyes intrigued her more than the actual game itself. She narrowed her own, aquamarine orbs as she watched, ignoring the annoyed boy beside her.

The match went on for quite some time, but Light eventually beat Hideki and they left the court. It seemed as though they had rather important information to discuss, with the way they brushed everyone off like the match was nothing.

"How entertaining," the American muttered as she hopped down from the tree she'd climbed into, right above where the boys had been standing before they turned their back on each other and walked separate ways. She watched Light as he walked away, and then turned to watch Hideki. "They're both trying so hard to hide who they are, yet they just had most of the school watching them and acted like it was nothing? Not very good at this, are you boys?" She chuckled again and took out another notebook from her bag, this time one with a black cloth cover, and jotted down a few things before walking forward and into a building for her class.

"Ah, nice of you to join us," the professor grumbled as the girl stumbled into the room. She scratched the back of her head and smiled at him gently while muttering a 'sorry', but he brushed off her apology and shook his head. Turning back to the board and finishing the equation he'd been writing, he spoke again. "Class, this is the American student I'm sure you all already know about. Her name is-"

"You can just call me Leona," the girl chirped before the professor could introduce her. He glanced at her and she smiled at him again before turning to the class. "Just to be clear, I understand that no one here particularly likes me because I came here from America, but I'm not actually from there, so maybe you guys should do your research before judging a book by its cover. Thanks." With a chuckle and a smile at a few students who'd rolled their eyes, Leona made her way towards an empty desk in the back. The boy in the desk beside it was sitting rather odd and was staring at her the entire time she'd been in the room, like most of the other students.

Light, who was towards the front of the room, narrowed his eyes as soon as she cut the professor off, and they'd remained narrowed until she walked by him towards the desk beside Hideki in the back.

Leona took her seat and looked over at the black haired boy and smiled. "Hideki, it's so nice to meet you! Your name sounds really familiar, but I can't place it at all." She chuckled and held her hand out to him, offering a hand shake.

Hideki, who'd rested a thumb gently between his teeth, glanced at her hand and then back up at her. With his other hand, he shook hers gently and then recoiled rather quickly.

Leona smiled at him and leaned over to grab a notebook out of her bag. She placed the black notebook on the desk and then the pink one on top of it. Unfortunately, the pink one wasn't balanced properly and fell off the front of the desk, catching the corner as it slid down to the ground. She laughed and stood, walking around to grab the book as the entire room of students turned to glare at her. "Shit," she hissed to herself as she noticed a large rip in the front cover of the book and she quickly tried to tie the cover back together somehow.

Light raised a brow, noticing the rip in the book and narrowing his eyes again. The notebook itself was actually black, and two silver letters were partially showing towards the top of the rip. "H-N," he muttered to himself and turned forward again to stare at the board the professor was writing on. _So are you hiding something, American? Or do you just like neon pink?_ he thought to himself before shaking his head and sighing.

Hideki watched the girl struggle to fix the cover and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pencil that had some tape around the top, holding the eraser to it tightly. He poked her shoulder and then pulled the tape off and held it out to her gingerly. "Here."

Leona smiled and took the tape, "Thanks, Hideki! You're a life saver." She fixed the hole and then looked over at the strange boy, "It'll do until I get the chance to sew it back together. Thank you so much." She placed the pink book back into her bag, not remembering why she'd taken it out in the first place, and opened up the black one on her desk, looking at the board and then down at the blank page staring back at her.

Hideki was looking forward at the board and simply nodded once, still biting his finger. Leona followed his gaze towards the board but then looked at him again. His head wasn't angled completely towards the board, more towards the right side of the room. She followed his look properly and found herself looking at the back of Light Yagami's head. The brunette chuckled and shook her head before turning to her notebook and doodling wolves on the paper.

"Drawing?" Hideki muttered as he leaned over and looked at the howling pack of wolves on the page.

Leona laughed and slid the paper to the edge of the desk so he could see it better. When he picked it up by the corners and scanned the page more thoroughly, she tried to hold in a louder laugh. "Hey, I might not have gotten a perfect score, but that doesn't mean I'm not just as smart as you, mister! I don't test very well, but I'm pretty good at this stuff. I'm just here because I wanted to get away from my school for a little while."

"So you like wolves?" The boy placed the notebook down on her desk again and watcher her actions closely. She reached up and grabbed the howling wolf charm on her necklace and smiled at him.

"Someone puts things together pretty easily, eh?" Leona laughed. "Having a charm of a wolf with me makes me feel like I'm always at home, I guess."

"And the paw print tattoo on your ankle?"

Leona laughed, "I guess I really shouldn't be so shocked, you're so smart." She glanced down at her desk as a faint blush fell on her cheeks. "I'm actually pretty jealous of you, Ryuga."

Hideki noticed the shift in her voice, it was much more serious and not as chirpy, and the blush on her cheeks. He blinked and watched her, had he made her blush? He blinked again and faced the board as he removed his finger from his mouth.

"A guy like you," Leona started but then paused. She looked over at him, the warmth of her cheeks still causing her tone to be rather quiet, but she tried to work through her shyness. "You don't phase me as the kind of person who likes to be out in the open."

Hideki glanced at her, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Curious as to why I'm asking?" She raised a brow with a small smile and the boy continued to stare at her. She narrowed her eyes, still smiling, and the sudden ring of the bell caused Hideki to jump in his seat. Leona stood and put her things away, looking at him when she was finished. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ryuga."

Light watched the American slip by him, catching the smile and shy "Bye Yagami" she tossed his way and raising a brow. He turned his eyes to Hideki, who was still sitting in his seat. The bell had caused the boy to jump in his seat, which almost aggravated Light. This 'Leona' character was certainly churning things up in the school already and she'd only been here for a day. He approached his fellow tennis player and put on a smile. "New girl scare you? What'd she say to you, Ryuga?"

The boys shared a laugh, and Hideki stood to walk outside with Light. "She's quite smart, I think she was sent here for the Kira case."

Light stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's a pretty big claim to be making on someone you just met. Why would the US send a 20 year old girl who's painfully shy to investigate this case?"

"She wasn't sent from the US, I'm sure of it. Her school might be in the US, but she wasn't sent here by them specifically." Hideki turned and faced Light. "This shouldn't be spoken of here, let's go to the hotel."

As the boys walked away, a girl holding a magazine to her face peeked over her shoulder and watched them. She stood and leaned against the tree she'd been settled beside and grinned. "See Ryuga, I'm jealous of how smart you are. But I set that up for you, if only you'd realized that."


End file.
